


Together Again

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Stoick se inclina y sus labios rozan con suavidad los de Valka, aún dulces y tiernos como cuando se casaron.-------------------------------How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a Cressida Crowel y la película a Dreamworks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quinta respuesta al Reto #8 Aniversario del grupo de Facebook Caldo Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> Spoiler de Como Entrenar a Tu Dragon 2

**Together Again**

_Nunca pensé que te dejaría hoy_

_Volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo_

**Together Again-Evanescene**

Stoick ignora el parloteo nervioso de Hiccup. Está molesto, y le está costando más de lo que imagino no gritarle a su hijo. Impulsivo, irresponsable. ¡Casi se muere de un infarto cuando salió volando para encontrarse con Drago! ¡Dos veces!

Él no estaba en la edad para eso. Definitivamente no. Las locuras de Hiccup lo matarían más temprano que tarde. Se acerca a Gobber y parpadea un poco al verlo paralizado. Este se gira y se ve tan afectado que Stoick, por un segundo, teme que su amigo haya visto algo lo suficientemente malo como para dejarlo sin habla.

Saca su espada y se acerca con decisión, Hiccup trata de detenerlo pero lo ignora. Cruza el umbral de piedras y él mismo se queda paralizado.

Allí, parada cerca de una pared de hielo, se encuentra su esposa, a la que creyó muerta por 20 años. Su boca se seca y su garganta se cierra. Miles de cosas pasan por su cabeza pero ninguna llega a salir de él. La espada se resbala de sus dedos, sus ojos se niegan a separarse de la esbelta figura por miedo a que desaparezca.

Se quita su casco, quiere jalar su cabello o pellizcarse. Cerciorarse de que no es un sueño.

Valka le mira y aprieta sus labios, no sabiendo que decir. Logra encontrar su voz y trata de verse fuerte, preparada para lo que sea.

—Se lo que dirás Stoick —comienza, aprieta y relaja sus manos nerviosa—. ¿Qué cómo pude hacerlo? Quedarme lejos y no volver contigo, con nuestro hijo —señala vagamente a Hiccup que mira del uno al otro, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Stoick empieza a caminar hacia ella. Pasos pequeños, dubitativos. Valka aprieta el bastón en su mano.

—¿Qué indicio me diste de que cambiarían? ¿De que alguien en Berk lo haría? —ella se mueve nerviosa ante el silencio del vikingo pero no retrocede—. Sabes que les suplique hasta el cansancio, les dije que había otra respuesta, otra manera. No solamente pelear. Pero nunca me escucharon.

Stoick ve a algunos dragones acercarse con sigilo pero listos para atacar para defenderla, pero él lo ignora. Ignora incluso la voz de Gobber al fondo. Simplemente no puede despegar sus ojos del rostro de su esposa. Todavía no puede creérselo aun cuando escucha su voz.

—Sé... sé que criaste a Hiccup tu solo. Pero... pero creí que estaría mejor sin mí —la desesperación tiñe sus palabras, el silencio del vikingo la pone aún más nerviosa—. Y sé que me equivoque, ahora lo veo —sin darse cuenta retrocede hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la pared de hielo.

—Deja de ser tan estoico Stoick —dice, los nervios sobrepasándola, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Hazlo, grítame, ódiame. Dime algo.

Stoick alarga su enorme mano, acaricia su mejilla con ternura y toma su mentón. Pasa saliva y la observa con adoración.

—Estás tan hermosa como el día en que te fuiste —susurra y ella le mira sorprendida.

Stoick se inclina y sus labios rozan con suavidad los de Valka, aún dulces y tiernos como cuando se casaron. El bastón se desliza de sus dedos y los dragones retroceden, seguros de que ella está bien y que el vikingo no la dañara.

Stoick le sonríe con suavidad y ella no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pequeña y comedida. Llena de ternura y añoranza.

\------------------------------------------

Valka presiona su mano sobre el pecho de Stoick aunque sabe que es totalmente inútil. Ya no hay manera de salvarlo, la espada de Drago había casi tocado su corazón y a Stoick lo que le quedaban eran minutos. Eso no evita que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas al ver la sangre arremolinarse bajo su esposo.

—No puedes dejarme Stoick —exige con voz ahogada—. No puedes dejarnos ahora.

El vikingo sonríe débilmente. Toma una de las delgadas manos de Valka y la besa con suavidad.

—Es... Estaremos jun... juntos de nuevo Valka, lo prometo —dice con la voz rota, ahogada por la sangre—. Cuida... cuida de Hiccup es... es un impulsivo y a... amante de la aventura.

Tose y sangre sale disparada de su boca manchando su mano y la de Valka pero ambos lo omiten.

—Te... te amo Valka —susurra y sus ojos se cierran para no volver a abrirlos.

Valka evita gritar y sonríe con amargura.

—Estaremos juntos de nuevo Stoick —susurra y besa los ensangrentados labios de su esposo por última vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Me di la libertad de jugar con la muerte de Stoick un poquito :3


End file.
